Dark Mask
by ShaydeSkye
Summary: Wutai has been wiped out by a familiar enemy. Vincent, Yuffie, and Nanaki travel to new lands to fight this mysterious army. Vincent and Yuffie face past sins, While the others at home try to stop another attack, from a familiar face...
1. Yuffie

Vincent stood in front of the abandoned ware house. The roof was falling apart and sunlight streamed through holes in the walls. The metal walls and roof were rusted, from years of rain and wear down. An unreadable sign was hanging from one chain over the two doors. The doors were bolted from the inside and had to have a special key to open it. In fear of having them get in.

He slid the key in the slot and opened the door. The familiar smell of rotting bodies filled his nostrils. He winced, there weren't any bodies in there. Not anymore, him and Cloud had removed them. Vincent moved inside and shut the door silently. It squeaked and made a horrible noise like nails on a chalk board as it shut.

He bolted it and walked toward the mountain of boxes in the corner. They smelled of rotten food. Vincent walked around the boxes, covering his nose as he did. The smell was horrendous. But it was something he would have to live with. For right now at least.

Vincent pushed a large box away from the secret trap door in the floor. Which led to a secret underground house. Well, it used to belong to mobsters but they were long gone. This was the new Avalanche hide out. Why, because the seventh heaven was gone. Burnt down, ashes, and everything inside of it. Except for Tifa and the others. They were safe, but everything else was gone.

Vincent walked down the creaking wooden stairs and into the small hallway. It was in complete darkness (besides the TV lights) which meant the others were out getting supplies. Although it would be hard to get supplies in the dead of night. Especially when THEY were out.

Vincent fumbled around on the wall for the light switch. Finally, he flicked the lights on. They sparked for a few moments and then illuminated the hallway and the room around the corner. He walked around the corner and into the room. It was pretty large, able to hold two cars if there were cars. A bar and kitchen was on the south side of the room. On the north side was a large plasma TV with a couch facing it. On the east was a hallway that led to the rooms.

The TV was always on the news station. Of course, even though the planet was in peril the news station continued working for updates on the situation. But the news was usually on during the day, and repeated in the dark.

" In other news, Wutai is still the safest place on the planet. In three days it will be the fourth year it has been sealed away." the news reporter started. Vincent glanced at the screen. Behind the blond female a picture of the island was shown. But a large concrete wall was around the whole island. And then some sort of purple -blue force field was on top. So nothing could get it in, the last thing to be heard from Wutai was that no one was allowed.

Because the main lands were tainted.

Vincent sat on the couch. To once again watch the same thing over and over. It had become a habit. Out of curiosity of course, he was not as worried. They had been searching, everyday, every damn day. For Wutai to let people in to find their friends. Because they made a law that no one on the island was allowed to leave. Even if they were tourists.

" A protesting group tried to pass the walls of Wutai today," Vincent perked up. He looked at the TV " Only to end at the attempt. Wutai guards killed them, no attempts to go to Wutai have been made again yet." she finished. Vincent sighed, Yuffie. Unfortunately she left for Wutai after seeing Vincent come home. Well, it was a few weeks after he came back. But he didn't notice at the time but something was eating at her. Tifa told him, that's how he knew now. And sometimes, he wished he had known back then. Yuffie called a lot though, asking how everyone was. But the calls stopped. Vincent could remember the exact date, she had called numerous times that past week and then they were gone. They tried to get a hold of her but nothing. It was like she disappeared forever.

Cid and Barret were sure she was dead. Considering she hadn't called in a long time. Because that's who she was. She had to keep in contact or she felt like something was wrong. Vincent thought she grew out of it at first. But after the first year, it was a little too hard to believe. He wasn't close to Yuffie, but he knew her. Knew that she had a pet peeve of worrying about stuff. Even if she didn't show it.

" Dammit all!" a voice came from the stairs. Vincent glanced toward them and a boot stuck out. Cid rounded the corner, refused to look at Vincent and went to his room. That's how it was. He was usually in his room with his two children and his wife.

" Hey Vincent, sorry couldn't find anything. Them bastards won't let us through the gates. Even if we are friends of Yuffie's." Barret said stomping or sounded like stomping toward the bar. Vincent grunted, then looked down. Of course, the Wutain's wouldn't let them in. but they wanted to try anyway. They meant them. Not him, he was friends with her sure. But what was the use? He knew her strength, she could easily leave by herself.

" Did anyone try calling her cell phone?" Tifa's voice came from the hallway. Vincent hadn't noticed they all were inside now. Vincent took out his phone, and once again dialed the ninja's phone number.

It rang, which meant she still had it. It kept ringing and went straight to voice mail. He sighed, then spoke the same words again. " Yuffie, they want to know if-"

" WE ALL want to know! INCLUDING VINCENT! He misses your company!" Tifa yelled into the phone as she snatched it. Vincent was still appalled by Tifa's hysterical behavior. He knew all to well that Tifa and Yuffie had fought battles together. But didn't think even after FOUR years that she'd still act like a crazy health patient. Although it wasn't as bad as when they first found out that Yuffie wasn't going to call.

Tifa shut the phone, frowning. She was motherly toward everyone, Vincent knew. She wanted everyone to be safe, and wasn't one to give up. Tifa was kind hearted, although in the mornings Vincent noticed she was a bit of a bitch. Especially when Cid knocked down some beer. Not a nice sight, not at all...

Anyway, Tifa had been feeling guilty ever since Yuffie left. Saying that the girl was so happy to see Vincent when he got there. But then something changed, the minute he got their. Tifa said that she had come downstairs, but when she saw him. It was like seeing a different person, she wasn't smiling, she looked lost. Like Yuffie was just a zombie. No clue what she was doing. And then it snapped back and she went back upstairs.

" We ain't going to find her so ya better forget it." Cid's annoying voice said. Tifa glared at the blond man in the hallway. He snorted and walked right back into his bedroom. He listened to the conversation but would listen from his room. Barret took another drink of his beer and headed off too with Cloud. Which left Tifa and Vincent together. He stared blankly at the couch.

" Do you even miss her?" Tifa asked him. It was demanding, she wanted to know if he did. Sure, he didn't show much emotion when it came to Yuffie. Whenever they sighed over her silence he was doing nothing.

" Yes, Tifa." he replied. Vincent didn't know if it was true or not.

" I wish...she'd give us a sign. That she's OK. Ya know?" Tifa droned. Vincent noticed that Tifa had started talking a lot like Yuffie. Taking that part of Yuffie into her system. Like it was a way that Tifa felt close to Yuffie.

He grunted a yes. No one else was too badly effected by Yuffie being gone. They missed her yes, but would not grieve for her.

" Maybe this is her sign... that she has grown up. Her silence." he reassured her. Tifa, laughed. And then placed a hand on his shoulder. He had no idea, what to say. What should he say? Get over it? It's been four years, she isn't coming back. Well, he knew all to well that he shouldn't say that.

" Thanks, it's just a little weird not seeing Yuffie all to much." she said before disappearing behind the door in the wall. Vincent sighed, they weren't great friends. But they were close. As close as he would let her get anyway. He knew her, she knew him. Somehow, they were closer back then than he ever thought.

Vincent grunted, before walking to his room without making a noise. The silence was nearly getting to him. Almost.

* * *

He sat in front of her. His robe disarrayed, from lack of sleep. Or something else but she wasn't going to ask that. He was so nervous and scared. She could see it in his eyes, his brown eyes. That something was going to happen.

" I told you not to get your fortune read. Besides, its just a bunch of bologna." She told her aging father. He shook his head, no. She sighed, she knew it would happen sooner or later. But not now, she had avoided it for so long. Tried to make the best of things. Tried so damn hard to do what she thought was best. This was her priority now, for the sake of it. They needed her no more, they could handle it. Or so she thought. They didn't usually take this long to take care of an enemy. Was it really that bad? Outside those concrete walls was anything left. Well of course there was, she hoped. They sometimes saw helicopters through the shield.

" Not even your Former comrades can do anything, no one has heard of them even trying." He replied. He knew his daughter well, Godo did. He knew that even though she pushed them away for her country, it was killing her inside. Wanting to be free, to save the world again. To feel the wind on her face when she soared through the air to catch her large Shurikan.

" That is unfortunate." She said trying to hide her tears and anger. He watched as she clenched her fists, her brown eyes closed. Sometimes he felt like an ass, keeping her away from the things that made her who she was. When she had gotten back, it was like looking at a different child. Of course she was still a bit immature but the way she was. She was polite, still talked a lot, but wanted to turn Wutai back to its former glory. But it wasn't like before, she proved that she could take the throne. He didn't let her though. Something, was wrong.

" I am confused Daughter, if they are as great as you say they are? Why is it still bad? Is it because of your absence?" To make up for being so bad to her, he tried to make her life amazing. Despite being stuck in a bubble and not being able to go skinny dipping in four years. Which she had told him before she got so... quiet. She still talked a lot. But kept to herself.

" No, they had HER to take my place. I...am no longer required." She told him quietly, her voice still strained. It was painful, watching her this way. He sighed, he only had one choice. Let her pass through the wall. Or did he? Godo didn't trust the outside world. With all of the calamities going on. It was too much for him too handle.

" Call them, bring them here. But only for a short while. We must figure out a way to..." He trailed off. She glanced at the window. It must be the protesters again. She sighed before bowing to her father and leaving the room. The ache that coursed through her veins to her heart was still there. Since Yuffie could last remember, it had always been there. She didn't understand why they were there either. Why when she left pain hit her like a bitch?

Yuffie opened her bedroom door. flopped onto the bed in her blue Kimono and grabbed the precious white rose box from beneath her bed. She unlocked it with the key underneath it, and opened the box. Inside, was some very precious things. One thing, was a Materia from each of her friends. The second, was a few letters from her mother when she was younger. And the last was the oh so special, Key chain. A symbol for each special person in her life. One, was a green leaf for her mother, Kasumi. A white rose for herself, a heart for Tifa, Cloud a motorcycle, Cid a lighter, Nanaki a dog, and Cait Sith a moogle. Barret and Reeve had yet to pick one out. And the day she was going to ask Vincent he was "busy".

Vincent.

**Vincent.**

_Vincent._

She didn't really think of him a lot. Although her teenage crush had lasted a long time. Longer than she thought it would. Yuffie shook off her thoughts of her friends. And focused on finding the phone she kept with her. Her bed was unmade, because she did not make it. Ever. It made no sense to make a bed up just for it to be dirtied up again. So it was kept unmade. Her room was small, despite the other rooms being larger. But she liked her room. It was simple, a large bookcase in front of her bed to keep books. A twin bed, a desk for work, and a window seat so she can look outside.

Sighing, Yuffie got off of her bed and looked around on her window seat. Taking off the cushions and looking around for the phone. Although she had grown up and become more...lady like. Yuffie was sub consciously doing some things the same way she did back then. A week ago she had her thoughts swarming around work and walked into a pond.

Yuffie replaced the cushions and went to the desk. _Maybe I fell asleep when looking at Tifa's texts, _she thought. Tifa had sent her dozens of things over the past years. It was nice to know some of them missed her. She didn't receive anything from Shelke or Cid. She understood why Shelke wouldn't but Cid was just being an ass. Yuffie snorted, she didn't care if they didn't talk to her. OK, she did. But only slightly. It kind of made her angry that it took them awhile to figure out she was gone THREE weeks after she left though.

The desk was made of red wood and was polished. It had a couple of drawers but nothing else. Except stacks of papers on it and a few pens. She opened the first drawer and moved the contents around. Searching for the phone.

" Yuffie I'm going to kick your ass!" She yelped when her ring tone went off. A smile crept up on her face. Vincent had let her HOLD his gun while he was training at the WRO. Hehe, what a good idea that was. now, it wasn't her fault he wanted to reload another gun AND talk to Shelke at the same time. And give Yuffie a gun to hold for him.

" Yuffie I'm going to kick your ass!"

" I am coming vicious Vincent." She muttered to herself. It was obviously in the desk but she had no idea where. She opened the last drawer to see a blue light on the phone. She picked it up and opened it. Her phone had a lot of static but she could still here the familiar voice.

" Hello, Yuffie Kisaragi here?"

" Yuffie? YUFFIE, YUFFIE!" The name Yuffie was screamed into her ear a few times. She held the phone away when the screaming got louder. It was Tifa, unfortunately. She loved her friend but wished it wasn't someone who was acting like Yuffie had been dead for years and they just figured out she wasn't.

Yuffie sat for a few minutes, listening to Tifa ranting about how much worry she put into the older woman. Yuffie thought for a couple times about hanging up. But remembered what her dad said.

Sure Yuffie missed her friends...some of her friends. But what she missed most was the traveling. The damn adventures she had without people trailing behind her telling her it wasn't polite for a princess to skinny dip in a public pond. Which the last time she ever did that was a long time ago but it still happened so it could still be used in a rant.

" Tifa, why don't you guys come visit. My dad said you could- " She was about to say you could visit but was interrupted by a large squeal. Which sounded horrible on Yuffie's piece of crap phone. It was like static and hurt her ears if it was too close.

" We'll all be there on Cid's airship tomorrow!" Tifa said excited. Yuffie sat with the phone to her ear and her jaw opened. She didn't even have time to plan when they could come. And wasn't sure if she wanted it on Christmas either. She usually was at her mothers grave on Christmas.

" ...OK. I guess I'll see you..." Yuffie frowned. A whistling sound came from her window, like someone was whistling. Except it was a long whistle and it sounded like it was getting closer. Yuffie got up off her knees and walked to the window. Tifa kept asking to see what was wrong. Yuffie ignored her and put the phone between her shoulder and ear, and opened the blinds.

" Shit!" She yelled dropping the phone and running as fast as she could in her kimono out of her room. The rocket hit her room and exploded. Sending her desk into the hallway, broken. And the bookcase broke through the wall and hit the hallway floor. books burning and littering the hallway. She heard screaming coming from everywhere. Yuffie ripped the burning Kimono off, trying to keep from getting more blisters on her back and arms. She was glad her black shorts and sports bra underneath hadn't been burned yet. She glanced around, the building was burning and smoke was filling her lungs. She coughed and began to run down the hall.

Another scream went off, except louder. And another explosion. The fire was just spreading faster as some guards threw water on the fire. Someone yelled at them just to get out. And she knew why, the kitchen part of the building had been entirely blown off. And all she could see was her burning country. Yuffie stopped, utterly horrified. Wutai, her country, it was in home she had lived at and loved was burning. The buildings and even the trees were building. Yuffie looked at the sky, she couldn't see what was attacking them.

" What the hell is going on?" Someone shouted. She glanced down the hall to see her father and some others going down the stairs. Yuffie ran after them, tears flowing down her her face. She couldn't help it now. They couldn't do anything, but they could try.

Yuffie ran ahead, her father was walking too slow. She made sure the path was clear for her only family left. Yuffie looked up, the building would collapse any moment. With each few tears she cried another explosion was heard. Yuffie wiped off her face. Her father was behind her now, she helped him down the stairs, slower than she wanted to go but she knew he was getting to old to move any faster.

" Go ahead Yuffie, I'll be behind you." He told her. She turned around and glared at him. She saw the damn movies she wasn't stupid. They NEVER came back after they said that. They were always gone. And she wasn't going to let her only family member die on her. Not like her mother, no "illness" was taking him from her.

" No, we both make it or none at all." She said coldly. He sighed, once Yuffie set her mind to something she wouldn't stop. They continued until they were at the bottom floor. Yuffie pushed the fallen wood away from the path outside. Yuffie instructed the guards to help her dad out. She had to get something, her Conformer. Yuffie jumped over a fallen bookcase and opened a burning door without thinking. There weren't many flames inside thank god but still life threatening. She ran across the room to the glass case on the wall. Which sat her Conformer and some shurikens she used while helping Avalanche.

Yuffie looked around for something to shatter the glass. She didn't have the key with her. It was...upstairs in the wooden box. Yuffie cried harder, it would be like leaving another piece of heart if she left her box here. It was probably burning at the moment. She breathed heavily even though smoke was filling her lungs and she grabbed a piece of burning wood and screaming in pain as the fire burned her hand. She slammed it against the glass repeatedly. It finally shattered and she took her beloved weapon.

She ran out of the training room and stopped. She looked toward the burning stairs and the door. Where her father was most likely waiting for her. Yuffie let out a little sniffle.

And ran toward the stairs.

* * *

Vincent watched as Tifa paced back and forth. Everyone else was in here too. Cid, Barret, and Reeve at the bar counter, the kids on the couch, and Shera on the couch. Shelke stood by Vincent near the hallway. Wondering what was going on. Tifa had a happy fit earlier and then she just went quiet. Her face filled with fear and covered in tears. She hadn't spoke a word to them yet.

Tifa stopped in front of Cid. And looked him right in the eyes. He looked at her and then the floor and then to her again. He cowered under her gaze. She looked worried but fierce at the same time.

" We need to get to Wutai." She said after a few minutes.

" Why?" The leader of Avalanche asked. Cloud looked at his girlfriend. She glanced in his direction and then back at Cid.

" Yuffie's alive, she asked us to come. I told her we would come tomorrow but the phone went dead. And I don't know, the line went dead, before she could finish. I think something happened ." She said quickly. Everyone looked at her. It was hard to make out what she said but they understood, trouble. Cid jumped up right then and there. So did Cloud. Sure it had been awhile since they had a real adventure but they still knew what to do.

" If what you say is true-"

" It IS true." Tifa corrected Cloud. He only nodded and stood with her in the middle. Clad in his pajamas.

" Alright then. Kids, Shera, Reeve, and Shelke stay here. The rest of us go to the Shera." Cloud instructed. Shelke would stay behind just in case something tried to enter the underground home. And the others go see what happened in Wutai since Tifa seemed to have a fit about it. Vincent sighed and watched as they all went looking for their stuff and began to walk outside to the Shera. Which Vincent was surprised was even operable anymore.

He climbed the stairs swiftly behind his excited friends and waited for them to open the trapdoor. Only when the stink filled his nostrils did he know it was open. They continued through the smelling basement and out the large door. Outside, was a mess. Most buildings were broken down and abandoned during the night. Avalanche had no idea where people went during the night. If they were even alive. Since most buildings had holes in them from rockets and blackened from burning. The faint smell of smoke was still there even though it had been awhile since the attacks.

The ground had ash all over it, although most of it had blown away over the years. Most of the stalls in the main part of Edge had been put up, instead during the day people set up their own in fear of stuff being stolen. Many people sell what is left of their stuff for food. Rufus had been helping people too, surprisingly. He handed out food and other essentials often. Although many people still didn't trust him.

They made their way through the broken city to the nearby hangar. Cid ran ahead to start it, the idea of it not starting probably nagged at him. Vincent smirked, he put that damn ship before most things. Probably behind his family but most likely in front of his friends.

Once they reached the roofless hangar, Tifa running ahead to get in, they also piled in. But Vincent could see how happy and nervous Tifa was and how worried the others are. Vincent, was slightly excited to see her. Slightly, he wondered what she looked like and how she acted after four years of absence. She had changed a lot during the years they had traveled together he knew that much. She used to be very hyper and seemed as though she took her coffee with lots of sugar and speed.

But she wasn't as bad when she got older he realized.

" So I wonder what she's been up to? What she looks like? If she's a queen yet or got Married?" Vincent raised an eyebrow at the older woman. Twenty seven years old and she acted like SHE was on the speed.

" Right, the brat having babies. Yup that'll happen." Cid commented. Tifa glared at him and he laughed.

" Are ya sure she's even alive Teef?" Barret asked.

" Of course, it's Yuffie. since when did she let anything KILL her? Or try?" She said darkly.

Vincent rolled his eyes. It could be a possibility. That whatever Tifa heard on the phone was Yuffie...dying. Vincent winced behind his collar, he didn't like that idea much. So he blocked it out with her throwing a fit about how her eggs were burnt.

Cid hummed to himself as he guided the ship to Wutai, Tifa was talking to Cloud about Yuffie, Barret was watching with a raised eyebrow, and Nanaki was...sleeping. Vincent sighed, there was nothing wrong with Yuffie. Tifa just wanted to see her. Although, he wasn't sure she would let all the others stay back. Maybe there was, maybe there wasn't. He would just have to see what was going on. Tifa and Cloud left after a moment though.

Cid pulled a smoke out of his cigarette box and put it in his mouth. Vincent glared at him darkly from behind. He really shouldn't be trying to light a smoke and guide an airship to Wutai. But he managed to, and continued to do it until he dropped his Cigarette in disbelief. Nobody else was paying attention to him though. He was just gaping out the window, Vincent shifted his gaze out the window and gasped. Barret looked too, and Nanaki.

" TIFA! CLOUD, QUIT MAKING OUT AND COME SEE THIS!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs. Cloud burst out of a door, buster sword in hand like Sephiroth had returned. But he dropped it, right on his foot looking out the window. Tifa was behind him, she looked and nearly launched herself toward the window. Her face pressed against the glass, creating tears against it. She watched and kept flapping her arms around at the burning forests of Wutai.

" CID hurry up!" She screamed. Vincent watched as the trees burned, and part of the Pagoda fell. It smashed into the ground, into pieces. Vincent felt a lump in his throat. concern for his friend, filled his mind. But he wasn't sure if she could get out of this one. The whole island was burning.

Vincent watched in amazement as Cid, no worry for his ship at all, landed on a flat surface near the main city. Tifa ran off toward another door, with Nanaki and soon after Vincent could see her running around looking for her dear friend. The rest of them ran too, and for some unknown reason, Vincent's heart was racing. He wasn't as concerned as the frantic lady in front of him but he was still...worried.

Cloud split them off, Barret, Cloud, Cid, and Tifa on one side of the city. And Nanaki and Vincent on the smaller side. Vincent nodded before following Nanaki toward the Pagoda. His heightened senses, mainly seeing, scanned the area for any sign of, well life. He wasn't sure if anyone was alive. Everything was falling apart and burning. Sending smoke into the air. For any normal person, it must be hard to breathe and see through this. Nanaki could of course see through it, but Vincent was worried about the others. Cloud probably could a bit, but Tifa, Cid, and Barret were probably having trouble. Scratch that, Tifa was too worried to be bothered by this so just the two guys.

The area was sweeped clean of any life. He sighed before running toward the Pagoda. Nanaki was searching through a still standing building. Vincent was running toward the half standing pagoda. Some of the wood was still falling off though, which meant it wasn't very stable. But that was just a chance he would have to take.

He stopped in front of the door. It looked like it had been torn apart. He frowned, before moving with the flames inside. Making sure he wouldn't get burned, the smoke in here was suffocating. There was no way anyone could survive. The training room door had been torn off too. And the stairs had been blocked by the wood that was on the ceiling.

" Yuffie!" He yelled. No answer, he tried again. Still no answer. He coughed before throwing boards out of the way as he went to the stairs.

"...Vincent!" He heard Nanaki. He looked back to see the animal walking beside him. They both began to move the wreckage out of the way. The boards were burned to a crisp, all the way through. He continued moving the boards as quick as he could. Since the building would collapse any moment. He then he stopped, something on the other side was moving the wreckage too.

" Yuffie!" He tried. The boards stopped moving, "... Valentine!" He let out a gasp and began to work harder. Nanaki tried helping too, both determined to see if it was truly their friend. Vincent pulled a board out which caused one to fall on Nanaki. He grunted at the pain but kept going.

" Move back Valentine!" The voice yelled. He moved back to see the wreckage fall down the stairs. Revealing a small girl in a sports bra and black shorts. Her black hair was cut short, and body curvy. But he did recognize something, her eyes. He smiled a bit but stopped when she stumbled down the stairs. She was hurt bad. He picked her up carefully. Not wanting to touch her burns and blisters. Her face was bruised, left hand burned badly, and had blisters on her back. Vincent turned to the doorway with a retreating Nanaki and ran out.

Vincent ran with Nanaki through the smokey towns toward the Shera. But Vincent realized what Nanaki was doing when he sped off to the right. He was going to get the others. Vincent had to get to the Shera though. Yuffie was alive, but her breathing was slow and bleeding badly. She needed treatment badly. And him carrying her wasn't helping her back and legs.

He saw the Shera in sight and ran a bit faster. But earned a whimper from the young ninja. He climbed aboard the ship and took her immediately to be treated.

* * *

When they all arrived home, being pushed as fast as they could by Tifa, she made Vincent carry Yuffie to his room. HIS ROOM. But he didn't really mind, he usually stayed up and sat down on the couch for a long while.

Vincent lay her on the bed. She had passes out on the ride over, due to fatigue, pain, and whatever else she moaned about. As he set her down, Tifa brought in cure Materia and some bandages. She ordered Vincent to get a bowl of water and some towels.

" K, now help clean her up." She demanded as she began to cut away Yuffie's shorts and bra.

"..." He sighed, and began to carefully scrub the blood away from her body. His eyes never traveled upward, in fear Tifa would slap him. He didn't want to anyway, he TRIED avoiding looking. He took off her yellow shoe she still continued to wear. He frowned when he saw what was underneath, she had a scar underneath. He traced the large scar with his thumb, amazed. It traveled from her foot to just below her knee. Tifa flicked him on the nose, to hurry up. He glared at Tifa before washing her right arm and taking off her other shoe.

Tifa then shooed him out of the room. He shut HIS bedroom door behind him before walking past Denzel and Marlene to sit on the couch.

" Hey how's Aunt Yuffie?" Denzel asked sitting on the side of the couch.

" Amazing," He said sarcastically. Which then Denzel frowned, he knew Vincent was being sarcastic. He sighed, then got up to see Marlene. Reeve, Barret, Cloud, and Cid sat at the bar. Talking about strategy.

" So what do we do?" Reeve asked.

" Dunno, maybe Rufus knows what's going on?" Barret suggested. Cloud grunted, still not trusting the man. Even if he was helping people with supplies.

Vincent just sighed before laying on the couch. For some reason, he was tired now. Or just tired of listening to them all.

* * *

When Vincent awoke, by small giggles in his ear, he was a bit confused. Actually very confused, according to the clock it was four in the morning. So everyone was in bed, except there was little people jumping on his feet. He looked at them and they sped away laughing. He rolled his eyes before groaning and sitting up. He watched the new News report. Wutai was gone, and they had all the info. Apparently, THEY got to Wutai. No not the reporters, THEM. The people who have been causing hell on Gaia.

But they didn't know who they were. They just appeared out of nowhere and, well destroyed everything. Apocalypse. That was one name for them. They were an army of some sort. Beserkers, living to kill. Vincent groaned before getting off the couch and watching Yuffie take another sip of wine. He looked back at the TV and then Yuffie. He blinked, her bandages were off and she was mark free. He frowned, puzzled.

" Yuffie?" He said, she jerked before looking at him. She blinked before turning back to her drink. He stood from the couch and walked behind her. Examining her near bare back. There was a scar where her usual clothes would hide it. She was wearing one of Tifa's bras, (one from a long time ago) and a pair of short shorts. And her yellow shoes were clean now.

" So, Wutai is really gone?" She asked putting her drink down. He sighed, and she put her head in her hands.

" I'm sorry, we should have done something." He told her. She turned around slowly. And even more slowly looked up at him.

" This isn't your guy's fault, it's those damn bastards! I wonder who they are..." She trailed off in her own thoughts. He could tell because she thumped her head against his chest and stayed there. Just thumped her head against him and hmmed at the same time. He moved away when she took a big whiff of his scent though, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She grunted before turning around to her drink. Yuffie remained silent for a few minutes, after that Vincent just left. Wondering why she wasn't crying. She had always been devoted to Wutai when she was younger, willing to steal just to save it. Hell, she went on a scandalous mission to her now, good friends just to save it.

They were alike, he thought. She loved Wutai to death, and well he locked himself in a coffin for thirty years for Lucrecia. Kind of the same, in a way. Thinking about it, they were the same. When he was with them before he let go of Lucrecia, he hid his emotions. And now, so did she. He really saw it, she had pretended everything was OK when it wasn't.

Vincent stopped, and looked back at the girl drowning herself in alcohol. It wasn't his place to stop her though so he didn't. Her grief was her own, so with that he went to his room, and closed the door.

* * *

Review even if you hate it.


	2. Angels

Sorry for the long update, I got the flu and well you can only imagine. And then I had to get something removed...forgot what it was called... Anyway here ya go. It's also short, sorry... But Don't worry I'm working on the next chap already. And i would add them together but this one doesn't fit with the other one.

* * *

Yuffie sighed, three weeks since Wutai was destroyed. And no one was allowing her to go there anytime soon. Her wounds were still aching but she could still walk. Tifa didn't like that Yuffie was walking around though because of an infected cut that was on her leg. But Yuffie did anyway, mostly to piss the older woman off. Which was pretty funny whenever Tifa blew air through her nose and glared at her.

Barret, Cloud, and Cid were out getting supplies. They left early so Yuffie didn't get to see them. The kids were usually in the living room or in their room. Playing games with Cid's children. Marlene and Denzel had grown a lot. And much to Yuffie's annoyance Denzel was nearly as tall as her. Marlene was getting there too.

Tifa was usually in the kitchen counting supplies with Reeve and talking about boring stuff Yuffie payed no attention to. Shera was sitting at one of the bar stools doing math, Yuffie tended to avoid her because she would explain the whole math process to Yuffie. And after the first question her head hurt.

Yuffie avoided Shelke simply because she didn't like her. She never told her but Yuffie was old enough to tolerate her. And was old enough to compliment how pretty she looked now that she was older. She had finally started to age right. And was at her regular age now. Shelke looked a lot like her sister. Unfortunately for Yuffie, a walking talking reminder of her dead friend.

Vincent was usually standing in a corner or following Shelke. Yuffie also avoided him because she asked him if he was still a pedophile. And in turn he just looked at her like she was Hojo. And yes Yuffie remembered that look.

Yuffie walked into the bar room. There simply wasn't anything to do. She sighed before walking toward Tifa.

" I wanna get out today." She said. Tifa turned around with a raised eyebrow.

" I'm busy right now... can you wait until I'm done?" She asked, more of a plea. Yuffie took this opportunity and shook her head. " I'll be at the marketplace." Yuffie told her. Tifa glared at her as Yuffie achingly skipped to the stairs. Leaving the mumbling bartender to finish her work. Tifa sighed, the girl had easily gotten better. A lot faster than normal. Which worried her so, but they didn't have time to worry about that.

***

Yuffie looked around the marketplace. It was a pretty cool place, where people bartered for supplies. Some shops were still open but most were shutdown around the city.

The stalls were comprised of wooden stands and ripped cloth on top. To keep the goods from being over heated. There were food stalls and medical supply stalls. Usually the people who sold things were from other places, who had abundances of supplies. Or somewhere that created the items.

Yuffie wandered around, usually being pushed into someone. Of course they didn't walk away without being pushed back but other than that it was quite peaceful. Everyone bustling around to get supplies and then leaving.

The one thing she disliked was how loud everyone was. She wouldn't have minded it before but she learned that she liked it when it was quiet more. Yuffie sighed before heading into an alleyway. The voices soon became whispers as she walked farther down.

She had no idea where she was going. But wanted to explore. Just because she was older didn't mean her longing to travel around died. No, she loved to explore and find all the secrets of something. Whether it be a house or a video game.

Yuffie went around the smelly dumpster that had flies buzzing all around it. She would've gagged about the smell but didn't want a fly to get in her mouth. So she held it in and then when she was far enough away she let out her breath.

"_Llaf lliw uoy" _Somebody whispered. Yuffie spun around and winced in pain. But there was nothing there. She breathed slowly and quietly, trying to catch the voice again. But it didn't say anything. Her eyes searched around the alley way. Looking for a face in a window or anything that could speak. She then concluded that it was nothing and turned around to keep going.

She kept her guard up as she continued to explore.

* * *

Vincent frowned as he searched through the marketplace with Red and Shelke. Yuffie had not come back after two hours and Tifa wanted to make sure she was OK. Since the bartender was still going through her supplies. So she asked him to go, and grudgingly he did. But they had gone through the place twice and no one had seen her since an hour and a half ago.

" Shall we search again Vincent Valentine?" Shelke asked. Vincent shook his head and gestured for them to follow him. They looked in the direction he was looking at and gave him a puzzled look.

It was a pretty large alleyway. Enough for a dumpster to fit in and then at least three people to stand next to it. But something about it seemed eery. And Vincent knew that the alleyway had Yuffie written all over it. Well, not written but something about it seemed like Yuffie would go through it.

So they walked through the crowds and into the alleyway.

Shelke was looking at the symbols written on the wall as they walked. Vincent was intent on just going forward and bringing the girl back. And Nanaki was sniffing around to see if she had been through there.

" Hmm, her scent is lingering about here. But something else was here too. Not too long ago, maybe the same time as Yuffie?" Vincent looked back at the animal. A confused look on his face. They passed the dumpster and Shelke stopped them. Her eyes gazing at a symbol.

Vincent turned to look at it. He frowned, he knew that symbol. And apparently so did Nanaki and Shelke. Vincent took out his phone, and fumbling around with it for a minute then held it up to take a picture. he snapped his phone shut, muttering that he'd show the symbol to Reeve later and see if he knew anything.

" The symbol of the Fallen Angels. I thought they went extinct? they had been long forgotten." Nanaki told Shelke. Vincent listened to the animal tell Shelke of the group.

The Fallen Angels were a "peace keeper group". Or something like it. Helping the Planet with enemies who wanted to destroy it. But after ten years they went bad. People said they found something. No one knew what they found but they found something that could give them "ultimate" power.

Vincent thought it was a bunch of bullshit.

He walked down the alleyway until he was at the end. He looked at the desolated street in front of him and saw nothing. Just broken, burnt buildings that looked on the verge of collapse.

" Valentine whatcha guys doing?" He whipped to his left and raised his gun. But let out his breath when a ninja was staring at him. Her eyebrow was raised in a what the hell expression.

" Why haven't you come back to the bar?" He asked in his still monotone voice. She shrugged, then walked away from the opposite direction.

" I heard something so I wanted to check it out." She told him, and walked away as if she wanted them to follow. And they did. They jogged down the quiet street. Yuffie hummed to herself while the others were silent as ever.

Yuffie stopped and pointed in the sky. Vincent looked up, his face tugged into a frown.

" What the hell is that?" He asked. Nanaki snorted at his choice of words but was speechless none the less. Vincent looked at the creature in awe. It was human, obviously. But had large feather wings on its back. And its skin a pale color.

Vincent could only catch a glimpse of its eyes and hair as it passed by. The eyes, a sky blue color, and its hair a snow white.

" The opposite of Valentine." Yuffie whispered. He glanced at her, she was right. Maybe they were of Jenova making? That would be impossible, this was the first time he saw something like that, and Jenova was long gone.

Vincent turned away to go back to the bar as the creature disappeared. His thoughts searching for something that would make this add up. He hn'ed before walking back to the alleyway.

He watched as Yuffie slammed him against the wall and skipped ahead. He glared at her but realized she was lost in her thoughts. So he just settled for walking with the others.

* * *

When they arrived back at Tifa's underground bar, Vincent went to Reeve. Yuffie was dragged by Tifa to have a serious talking to, and Shelke and Red went to talk in her room.

" BUT TIFA! I'M 24!" Everyone in the cellar glanced around, a very loud girlish voice sounded through the entire building.

" No BUTTS! You had me worried!" Yuffie rolled her eyes. Tifa was over exaggerating STILL. Yuffie sighed before walking out of the room, _grounded_.

" Grounded my ass..." Yuffie muttered. She walked into the room she "shared" with Vincent and flopped onto the bed. No, they didn't sleep in the same bed. She actually refused to sleep in the same bed with him. Why? Because the last time she fell asleep while he was reading she woke up with two strong arms wrapped around him and being crushed by a morning boner.

And it cleared up some rumors about Vincent not having a penis. Actually the story went that it had shriveled up and fell off when he was in the coffin but she hadn't really wanted to know...

Yuffie sighed before looking at the book he was reading.

" Romeo and Juliet? A romantic Drama shitty book?" She said to no one. Yuffie snorted, she had no idea Vincent read this kind of books. She was into the action packed, throw the bomb out the window, kind of reader. Yuffie flipped open the book to the first page and began reading. Since apparently, 24 year olds can get grounded too. But whatever, she'll read this 'interesting' book.

* * *

Meh short but next chapter will be much longer and make the story make since a bit more.


	3. Alice in Wonderland

The whole group of avalanche plus the others sat eating their breakfast. Most of them were silent except for the small snickers coming from the children's area. Which included Yuffie, Denzel, Marlene, and Cid's children. Yuffie said she'd rather sit with children than people who were older than the sandwich under Vincent's bed. Which must have been pretty old by now since Yuffie put it there last week.

Yuffie glanced at the alarm clock on the counter, it read 8:30. She sighed, at nine they were supposed to pay a visit to Rufus Shinra. Not the funnest thing ever but it'd get her out of the basement. Apparently Reeve wanted to dig around more on that symbol and thing in the sky.

The kids were lucky, they got to go and play with Shera while she had to stay with the others and go be bored. Yuffie wasn't really interested in what was going on. She wanted to go back to Wutai and see what she could uncover. Like if her dad and the others made it to the boats or not.

That particular thought was sending chills up her spine.

The thought that everyone was gone.

Reeve went through the documents on his computer again. There had only been one file on the things Vincent and the others discovered. Yet they didn't make sense either.

Yuffie was fidgeting in the back of the group. Who were all staring at the boss impatiently. Cloud was with Tifa, awaiting the answers so they could go investigate. Barret looked like he was going to go to sleep but then his eyes would open and then shut again.

" Well... it seems to me that they were just another group. Here in 1809, they were a group of exiled assassins. 1970, a group of peace makers, then in 1991, something caused them to disappear. And since then only rumors have spread of their existence." He told them as he leaned back in his chair.

Yuffie frowned. What the hell did they want?

" Here, Rufus made copies of a book he found on them. One for each of you. Yuffie I know you don't like reading a lot so Rufus put pictures in yours..." Reeve said chuckling. She scowled before taking the book. Indeed, everyone else's had many words but hers had a few pictures.

" What is the tribe under the earth?" Tifa asked staring at the first page of the book. Reeve shrugged, there had been no information on them except for the book and the file.

Yuffie was actually reading. It was kind of odd. A tribe who had made their cities under the earth above them, Yuffie's world. There was rituals they followed, prophecies they worshiped and even had an artificial sun?

She was being consumed by this tribe. Something drew her to it as she read about it. Their customs, their ways seemed so odd.

" I guess we'll have to read the book and see if we can find them." Cloud said to Reeve. Who only nodded and Cloud and they left. Reeve would return later after his duties were done.

***

When Yuffie returned to the lair as she called it, she immediately went to the room she shared with Vincent. Of course he went inside to. Surprised to see her still reading the book. He grunted before taking the side of the bed next to her and opened the book. Yuffie paid him no heed and kept reading.

Vincent had stopped reading after the fourth time her feet had kicked him. She was currently lying on her stomach, legs flinging everywhere. He had tried to suppress her doings but she had told him to shut up and read.

Which appalled him to lengths.

" Yuffie, I would like to read to, and I cannot do that with feet hitting me in the face each time you read something exciting or see a picture you like." He said darkly. Yuffie stopped reading, set the book down and turned to look at him.

" Care to say that again Valentine?" She asked tone mocking. He smirked a bit and repeated what he said, tone the same.

" Hmm, yes you did." She took her book, and turned to him. A frown was put on his face as she sat from the bed and went to his side.

" What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned away from her. And before he knew it the book connected with his face. He grunted and watched her go back to reading. A smile on her face and sitting as far away from him on the bed as she could. Vincent glared at her and grabbed his book.

Yuffie had ended up snoozing on the bed by the time it was dinner. Her day mostly taken up from reading the book. Reeve had called again earlier saying that they should investigate the tribe.

***

Cloud watched Tifa pack her things and dash around the room. Reeve had read the book in less than two hours. And what he found had surprised him. Tifa and Cloud would travel to a small island that was not on the current maps. Apparently, something was there that they needed to open a door. They had no freaking clue what the door was either.

Cid and Barret were going to stay with the family here, with the kids and Shera. Protecting them and getting supplies. Reeve, Nanaki and Shelke were going to Cosmo Canyon and look for a piece of "key" together.

Vincent and Yuffie would travel to a supposed cavern in Cosmo Canyon. Which was supposed to lead to the tribe under the earth. There they would find information on this "prophecy" that irked Reeve so much. Cloud hadn't mentioned anything to either of them yet. Because he had happened to hear their bickering earlier. And wasn't sure if they would want to go together.

Vincent sighed as he read the book, Yuffie had fallen asleep earlier and it gave Vincent time to read it without getting kicked.

He glanced from his book and looked at Yuffie. Her mouth was opened slightly, arms dangling at her side, and one leg over the edge of the bed.

And for some odd reason she looked at peace.

He could remember before Deep Ground, their friendship had been so different. But then... he wasn't quite sure what happened. OK so he knew but that part of his brain officially shut off and refused to share memories. It had caused a rift between them since then.

Yuffie snorted a bit before rolling slightly to be right next to him. He moved slightly to offer her more room to sleep and continued reading his book.

* * *

Cloud winced when Yuffie lunged for him, being held back by Tifa. He had gotten Vincent and Yuffie alone in a room together and had told them the plan. Yuffie had immediately refused to go. Vincent said nothing, but he did send death glares in Cloud's direction.

" I demand to be Tifa's partner."

" I'm with Tifa."

" Oh please, with all the sex you guys would be having you wouldn't have time do anything else."

" Don't take your boyfriend troubles out on me." Cloud shot back, which Yuffie then proceeded to try and take Cerberus from Vincent. She had an idea where she was going to shoot Cloud...

Vincent grunted and shifted away from Yuffie. Yes, he had a feeling when Cloud had caught them nervously in a room together, that something was happening.

" Can't Yuffie go with Nanaki and Reeve?"

" Reeve's requested that Shelke stay with him for the journey. Besides you guys are best friends right?" Cloud looked at them both. Vincent didn't say anything and neither did Yuffie. He sighed and glanced at Yuffie who was pouting on the couch.

" Fine." He said through his teeth and went to his room. Yuffie sighed reluctantly and just walked down the hall to talk to the kids. Leaving Tifa and Cloud alone in the room.

" Do you know what happened?"

" Something after we defeated Kadaj and his gang. Yuffie came over moping one day about it but didn't say anything." she replied before putting her stuff on the couch. Cloud did the same, and soon everyone else had their bags. Yuffie and Vincent stood as far away from each other as they possibly could. It was not the fact that they had to be together, but ALONE. No, in a room with other people on the outside did not count. But the fact that they would be alone from their friends together was too much. Especially after what happened before Deep Ground.

Yuffie huffed as Cid left with the others to get the Shera. Leaving her alone with Vincent and the kids, Shera, and Barret. She said nothing but kept glancing at the stairs awaiting Cid's return. Which shouldn't be long since it was close by.

" Yuffie," she heard a deep husky voice from behind her, and she suddenly jumped up and quickly walked upstairs. Why? Why did Cloud have to send THEM both on a mission together. She hadn't remembered what happened until the thought of being alone again piped up. And the fact that they would just be searching for something and having plenty of time to have the "talk" Vincent wanted to have with her a LONG time ago.

Nope, not something she wanted at all.

So when Cid came tromping down the stairs she was thanking Leviathan. She glanced back and couldn't help but grin a bit at the glare Vincent was giving her. Hey, the situation was partly his fault too. She just decided to avoid it.

Yuffie followed Cid to the ship and got on. Refusing to even look in the gunman's direction. And she could tell he was glaring at her, only because he remembered the talk they had to have about their situation and what happened. And how they had to "fix" it so the rift in their friendship would go away.

Cid was flying the ship to Junon right now. Next Cosmo Canyon. Here in Junon Cloud and Tifa were supposed to steal a boat from the docks or something and go to this mysterious Island. And find the door then report to Reeve about their findings.

" Alright we all know what we're going to do? Cloud Tifa go to this Island, you have the coordinates. Shelke and I are going to the surface of Cosmo Canyon, while Yuffie, Vincent, and Nanaki go into the Cavern." Yuffie let out an expelled breath when Reeve switched Nanaki to their group. She did a little jig in her head. She wouldn't be alone with him anymore. Nanaki nodded his head when he sat by Yuffie. She scratched his head a bit before watching the ship land near Junon. Tifa and Cloud sighed before grabbing their stuff. Tifa gave hugs to everyone and Cloud waved.

Yuffie waved bye as they got off. And then she felt a chill go up her spine.

" Don't die on me!" She yelled to them. They both nodded before going towards Junon. Yuffie sighed, for two months she was going to be irked with the haunting chill of her friends never coming back. A reassuring hand touched her shoulder, and she was surprised to not see Reeve or Cid, but Shelke.

" They'll be back, right?" She asked in a more, don't you agree voice. Yuffie stood up and nodded. Earning a small smile from the girl.

She had never really liked Shelke, no. But she wasn't mean to her either. Yuffie knew she hadn't really understood but it still hurt to know she thought her sister a fool.

Shelke walked away from Yuffie, and the other taller girl looked out the window.

She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she didn't like it.

* * *

Vincent silently watched Yuffie from his spot on the Shera. He had broken their friendship with his stupid ways and he knew it. It was the stupidest thing he had done ever.

Maybe even worse than Lucrecia. He wished he could have saved Lucrecia, but he couldn't. Yuffie, she had been so full of life, so happy, but the look she had given him that day...unforgivable. And it hurt his very cold soul to know that the look he had caused.

Vincent glanced outside and then his eyes unwillingly slid back to Yuffie. How foolish he was. To say the things he did and do the things he did. It was his fault, they would never take walks in the woods or into town without their being an awkward silence. It would only be because HE chose to involve her in the things he needed.

Vincent decided he would apologize to her when he could catch her alone. He had wanted to talk to her about it but the warning look she gave him before boarding the Shera said something that she didn't want to.

* * *

When Cid arrived at Cosmo Canyon, he had nearly pushed everyone off. Saying he needed to get back to his family. Although he did warn them to be very careful. He said it like he meant it, and Yuffie swore she saw a worried look in his eyes. She nodded to him and gave him a big hug. Telling him to be careful to.

They stood in silence. All of them, even Nanaki had nothing to say. As they stood in Cosmo Canyon, minutes before another journey began.

" We all know what to do right?" Reeve asked to break the silence. Yuffie nodded before sighing heavily.

" You all better be careful or I'll take you right out of the life stream and kill you myself." She said seriously.

" I wouldn't put it passed you." Reeve said chuckling and walking with Shelke to the north. Leaving the others behind. Nanaki grumbled before looking up at his two companions.

" I guess...we're on our own now. For two months." He said to them. Yuffie groaned before following the Gunman toward the mountains. Where a not so secret Cavern led to a Tribe under the Earth.

They walked in silence, and Yuffie was nearly glaring holes into the back of Vincent's head. She had told Nanaki what happened. What they DID. And it pissed the shit out of her. That he had the nerve to tell her to be silent about it while telling Nanaki himself. And how did she know he told Nanaki? The look he gave her when she brushed against the Gunman's arm. She blushed like a tomato, then thought of all the ways she could kill the man.

Yuffie bathed in her own anger as they stopped.

" It should be up there." Vincent said pointing up the mountain. He gave her an apologetic look when he saw her face and began walking with Nanaki up the mountain.

* * *

" This is not a race!" She yelled up at her companions. Yuffie sighed as she stopped for a moment. Taking her backpack off and sitting down on one of the rocks. They had stopped, about a quarter of a mile away from her. She saw Nanaki was still faithful and started toward her. Vincent however stood where he was awaiting for them to get to his position.

" Oh Yuffie, we must get there as fast as we can. Then we will be able to rest." Nanaki tried to urge her on. But she refused to move from her spot. Instead she took a bottle of water out of her pack and chugged it down.

" How much did that old geezer tell you?" She asked with annoyance. Glancing at the Gunman then Nanaki. He grunted before sighing.

" He didn't say much..."

" My life is officially over!" She yelped before leaning against Nanaki.

" I understand you are in a difficult position but I am sure he just wants you guys to go back to being good friends."

Yuffie blinked at Nanaki. That would be impossible, knowing each other, they would eventually get into a spot in a conversation which would lead to the talk she didn't want to have. Yuffie sighed before following Nanaki back up the mountain.

* * *

Yuffie stared into the Cavern. Mako crystals lit up the cave somewhat. A few stones stuck up from the earth. But what was the most odd about the cave, was the dark hole in the middle. Not even Vincent could see what was down there. Even with his enhancements.

" Well, what now?" She asked peering down at the large hole. Yuffie bent down a bit and touched one of the sides, letting her hand slip a little to far for Vincent's liking. He roughly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

" Do. Not. Fall." He snarled. She glared at him and then turned to Nanaki. A plan had formed in her mind.

" I think it curves a bit Nanaki, like a slide. Maybe that's how we get down." She said wriggling from Vincent's grip.

" Maybe we should contact Reeve so we can get this in-" It was too late, without warning the small Ninja had jumped down and began sliding down the hole. And she had been correct about it curving. Unfortunately, it made her woozy. Yuffie groaned as she heard the others coming down too, Vincent was coming fast too, since he was heavier than she was.

Too bad she couldn't see or she'd get out of his way before he slammed into her. Yuffie let out a painful scream as they began sliding faster down, Nanaki was coming too. But slower than the duo in front.

Yuffie clung to Vincent as they began tumbling, the sheer force of him had sent them both flying down the tunnel.

It felt like hours before Yuffie began skidding to a stop. Vincent landed next to her and soon after a few minutes Nanaki was there too. The small light of his tail lit up the ground. Which made Yuffie nervous.

Skeletons lay before them, cluttering the ground.

" Well at least we made it." She muttered before standing up.

" Didn't i tell you NOT to fall?" Vincent growled.

" Quit bickering you two, we must find a way out of here first." Nanaki said coolly to the both of them. Yuffie looked away from Vincent to Nanaki. she glanced around the room and realized that there was no way out.

" Great, if you idiots hadn't followed me you wouldn't be stuck down here too." She muttered before walking away from them. Yuffie stepped on skulls and winced, the crunching noise it made was weird.

Vincent followed her silently. Nanaki followed Vincent, but he wasn't watching the animal, his eyesight was looking for Yuffie. It angered him so that he felt the need to protect her so much. And it hurt to know she just wanted to be far away from him.

" Yuffie?" He frowned when no answer came. Vincent glared into the darkness, watching for any movement he could see. Nanaki grumbled behind him but continued on into the silent dark.

" EWWW!" Was all they heard and Vincent felt his heart race. He walked even faster than before, nearly stumbling on some of the bones as he rushed forward. Nanaki traveled ahead to provide light. Although it wasn't really working since Yuffie seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Finally after what seemed like years of running forward and stepping on old bones, Yuffie's bright clothes could be seen. She was kneeling on the ground pointing to a bug. And a very odd bug at that.

" Do you _see_ the lump on its side? Centipedes don't have lumps like that." She said bewildered. Vincent could have smacked her, he was very much thinking it. And all of them were oblivious to the light coming from a corridor next to them because of the bug.

Nanaki's eyes snapped to the corridor and he let out some breath.

" It seems we have gotten lost in this odd bugs world. There is a corridor over there." He said walking over to it. Yuffie nearly stepped on the bug and very well pushed Vincent out of the way to see what was around the corner.

" Kinda weird that the light doesn't light up anything in this room except the corridor." Yuffie said puzzled.

" That's because its supposed to keep people from polluting our world." Yuffie nearly jumped into Vincent's arms when a person suddenly popped in front of her.

The corridor went down a ways, then a white and blue color was outside of it. The walls were black rock that looked like water was seeping from them.

A frown was on Vincent's face, Yuffie could see it. Even with what little light they had. He was staring hard at the man in front of them. Yuffie's eyes slid to the man, so that's why.

He was tall, his skin a sickly white, and the most familiar feature was the bright blue eyes he had. They made Yuffie smile.

" And who exactly are you?" He asked holding his hand out to Yuffie. Looking directly at her, he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled brightly.

" Yuffie Kisaragi, and you?" She said slowly. Yuffie was quite aware of Vincent's glare at the man, it made her grin wider.

" Hn... you guys look...familiar. Actually very familiar. Come on." He said waving toward the hole at the end of the tunnel. The man started walking to the end of the tunnel. Yuffie found herself following him along with Nanaki. Except one loner.

" Vincent, let's go." Vincent's eyes snapped to Yuffie's. And in that moment between them, they caught onto all the tension their _sins_ caused. Yuffie was the first to look away, she didn't ask him to follow her either.

Reluctantly though, he followed them. Nanaki seemed cautious but followed anyway. Vincent didn't like the man. He seemed to be to, cheerful. Like Yuffie, except it seemed weird on him. Like he should be quiet.

" I'll take you to the Shaman, he should know what to do with ya guys. Don't worry we won't hurt you guys." The man said to them. Vincent noticed the ninja pants on the man, a black belt dangled from his hips. Two nunchuk like weapons hanging from the belt. His brown hair was long, cascading down his back. Maybe even longer than Vincent's own.

He wore no shirt, and Vincent noticed the way Yuffie watched his every move. It was bringing a feeling back he hadn't felt for awhile. His face grew in disgust. But Vincent continued on, stopping with the others when they reached the end. Outside of the cavern, was a small cliff with stairs leading down.

Yuffie gaped when she stepped onto the cliff. It was...amazing. And slightly creepy at the same time.

It was like a whole new world, under theirs. That would be one way to explain it.

To the far right, very far, were some large Gothic like buildings. One looked like a chapel or cathedral, the others, obviously work stations or something. They were large, taller than three stories. But the black buildings grew smaller, as they went to the left. Then, at the middle, the houses turned to huts. Small buildings made of sticks and other items.

But what made Yuffie think it was beautiful the most was the sight. There were many different kinds of trees here. In the distance she was sure she saw some coconut trees near a river? And Sakura trees, pine trees, willows, aspens. Hell, they had many things.

The river ran into what looked like a very secluded cave to the northwest. And a light illuminated it so she could see a lake inside of it. But it was dark in there too. Unlike the rest of the odd world. Which was basking in light. Yet Yuffie couldn't find what was making the light.

" Holy Leviathan." Yuffie said, amazed. She looked at her two companions, it seemed as though they were just as surprised. Yuffie saw the pale man with brown hair moving down the steps and started toward him. The cave entrance was higher than the trees even, so it would be awhile until they got to the end of the stairs.

* * *

When they reached the end of the stairs, anyone could see Yuffie was terribly excited. She was nearly bouncing up and down staring at the foreign land with brown eyes.

The brown haired man chuckled, and turned around.

" So what do ya think?" He asked smiling at them all. Vincent offered no reply but Yuffie and Nanaki commented on how beautiful it was. The man chuckled lightly and they walked on a dirt path through the many different trees. Which Yuffie wondered how they grew. Since different trees needed different climates. But for right now she could care less, the sight was amazing and she was trying to wash her thoughts away.

Especially the nagging voice that Wutai was gone. She knew Nanaki would worry if she moped and she didn't like it when friends worried.

The dirt was sand colored, with tiny rocks in the dirt. Yuffie gazed around at the many different plants as they passed. If one listened close enough and tuned out Yuffie's oohs and ahhs, you could hear birds. Even the sound of an ocean, or a river moving. The air smelled like flowers, and ocean. Vincent grunted as Yuffie stopped to smell a rose. She rolled her eyes and started walking passed him, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Nanaki followed his friends through the smaller village. The people here lived in huts, made of sticks, stones, mud, and what looked like animal skins. Nanaki found it quite artistic. Some fires were going outside the houses, some boiling water, and others with food in it.

He noted the way the people reacted in seeing Vincent and Yuffie. They were equally amazed seeing himself but their eyes seemed to have a glint to them when they saw Vincent and Yuffie. Some of them pointed at the pair and whispered amongst friends and family. Yuffie always loved attention and just bathed in the attention. She waved to some of the natives and they shyly waved back.

Nanaki was surprised at the deformities on the humans. Not ugly deformity, but odd. He saw a child, of no more than five, with a black wing on the side of his right. His bluish hair hung over one eye, and Nanaki was surprised to see a red tinted eye on the other side. Almost like Vincent's except a bit darker.

He glanced at Vincent, he was observing the people too. They were all odd looking. Beautiful creatures or humans. Whatever it is they were. Nanaki found himself sniffing the children, their scent familiar. Very familiar.

And when he had thought he figured out what was wrong with them, Yuffie said the exact right thing.

" MAKO poisoning." She said ruffling the blue haired boys hair. He smiled a bit and ran off to play with the other children.

" Right you are pretty lady." The man who was escorting them said and motioning for a lodge or motel like building. Yuffie glanced at it and walked slowly with the escort to the building.

Nanaki looked it up and down, inspecting and observing it like he did everything else. The whole thing was made of wood, with metal pipes down the side he guessed as a rain pipe. The windows were open letting in a soft breeze, ruffling the curtains. There was a couple of chairs on the deck and a few steps onto the deck. A few wind chimes made of some type of wood hung from the roof, swaying in the breeze.

Yuffie was already going inside before Vincent and Nanaki had begun to process anything. She had always been too trusting.

Vincent beat Nanaki to the door and went inside to find Yuffie sitting on a chair. It looked old and chipping. Nanaki made sure not to light anything on fire with his tail. He kept it close as he walked across the wooden floor covered in rugs. A table stood in the middle of the room accompanied by some chairs. Including the one Yuffie sat on, a table cloth was neatly placed on the table with candles on it. The scent of Cinnamon filled the air from the candles, blowing away with the breeze.

Vincent stood with Nanaki near Yuffie watching as the escort walked into a room down the hallway in the southwest corner and disappear. Yuffie twiddled her thumbs and awaited the persons return. And Nanaki in that moment had just remembered he had said nothing of his name.

Finally, the creaking noise of a door opening filled Nanaki's nose and a very old man stepped out of the room. He walked slowly down the hallway and smiled. He sat limply onto the chair in front of the others and took a long sigh.

He had white hair that trailed down his back and a beard that did the same in the front. His eyes were withered and wrinkles lined his face. He wore a thick robe that was a green faded color and a small purse like leather bag at his side.

" Welcome, heroes from above." He said in an old shaky voice. Yuffie grinned before waving to him even though they were two feet away.

" So is this the tribe under the earth?" She asked warily. Noticing the very tall and dark man who entered the room. Now the fact that he looked like Vincent didn't sit well with Yuffie.

His eyes were a slightly darker shade than Vincent's, his hair just as dark except short and spiked everywhere. His face was expressionless except the dark glare he was giving everyone. He was wearing chained clothing from top to bottom, all black.

" This is the tribe you are looking for. How...may I be of service?" He asked looking at the glaring contest Vincent and his handyman were having. Yuffie slammed her elbow into Vincent's leg and smiled at the old man.

Vincent didn't cease his glaring and neither did the other man. Yuffie and the older man decided to ignore them for now.

" Well, if you could answer a few of our questions that should do it I guess." She said shrugging. The man glanced and Nanaki who nodded.

" Go ahead then."

" Who are you guys?"

" My name is Talos Shimizake. This is Shayde, the one who escorted you here is Chester, and this is our land." Yuffie nodded and began burning their names into her mind.

" Talos Shimizake, how do you live down here?" Nanaki asked interestingly.

The old man chuckled, their questions would never end and he knew it.

" The land you see here, has been tainted by MAKO. The people are tainted by MAKO, anyone who sets foot in these lands are tainted by it. But we have found a way to use it so it does not damage anything, except the features you see on everyone. It has been made into an artificial sun and keeps our sacred waters running down into the dark lands." He said waving his hand around as he spoke.

Nanaki's eyes grew dark at the mention of the dark lands. It had not been mentioned in the book but in his stories he had listened to as a cub. His village grandfather had said something about dreaming of the dark lands. A place so evil the demons even refused to go there. The people and land were vile.

" Yes, they are real. And it is fortunate the heroes of prophecy have come or we would have perished." It was when he said those words that Vincent and Shayde broke contact with each other. Yuffie looked at the old man if he was crazy. And Nanaki only groaned.

" Another huge adventure?" Yuffie shrieked. And with the shake of his head, the old man confirmed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Took me awhile but I did it! Got past writers block and wrote a whole chapter.

Yuffie sat on the porch of the old man's house. Vincent was with Nanaki, talking with Talos.

" I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, but we aren't here to help. We are here to find out the bad guys of.. um up there." Vincent said, pointing up. Nanaki also confirmed this with a grumble.

The old man chuckled, and then wheezed. " Our enemies, are one in the same. They both use the darkness to twist their minds and bend their wills. To gain power." He said wisely. Vincent sighed, he obviously wasn't understanding that they didn't want to help.

Yuffie watched many people pass by, and as they did, they stared at her. But it might be, because she couldn't help but stare either. They wore very old looking clothes. Made of scraps.

The man who loved to glare like Vincent had left. Muttering to himself as he did so. The boy with Bluish hair had followed him, like a son would his father. And Yuffie had a pretty good idea that they were related.

Their skin wasn't the same, nor their color. But the face shape and eye shape were the exact same.

Right before they disappeared from view, she heard the boy's voice. It sounded sad and weak. Helpless and defenseless.

Just like she did when her mother died.

" Mama?" He had said. And Yuffie had a feeling that she was gone. Dead gone, she didn't think that anyone could leave such a poor little guy, especially in the hands of erm, the nice gentlemen he followed.

"Yuffie, the old man has asked for an exchange. He will give us information on our enemies if we help them with their darkness problem." Nanaki said signaling for her to come in.

She sighed and walked in again. Vincent was in the corner, steam rising from his head. He was mad, and anyone could tell.

Yuffie avoided him and looked at the old man. Chester was back, holding the old man up right.

" Now you must go through the three trials. First you will meet our spiritual woman. Second, you will be blessed by the spiritual woman. And third, well that will be for later." He said glancing at the angry gunslinger. Yuffie shot him a look and he glared.

" Chester, escort our heroes to the spiritual woman, we have no time to lose." Talos said before tugging his arm loose of Chester's grip. He grumbled something about not being old yet and went off into the back of the house.

Chester smiled before taking us outside and leading us further into the village. The huts changed into houses as they walked and he stopped in front of an older, creepy house.

Yuffie took a few steps back, the house had a dark look to it. No lights on inside and a welcome mat that said go away. She had a feeling this woman didn't want to be bothered any time soon.

The door swung open in two seconds after he knocked. An older looking woman with scars on her face showed in view. She had a mean look on her face and she was definitely scary. Yuffie was very aware that the woman probably stood four feet and two inches, also.

" What do you want, stupid boy. And his stupid friends." the way she said it, it didn't even sound like a question. More like, a signal to GET THE FUCK AWAY!

" Talos, has found our heroes, lady Minara." He said in a sweet chocolate voice. She shoved him out of the way, and glanced at them. First she made Vincent bend down so she could inspect his face. Then she turned him around and tugged at his cape.

Then she pushed him lightly and he scowled. Lady Minara walked over to Nanaki. And he winced, waiting for the same inspection. Instead though, she patted his head and chuckled. Vincent opened his mouth to say something but she leered at him. And he immediately shut it.

Yuffie was about to run off when the old lady got to her. Minara jerked on Yuffie's small clothing, frowning she touched her hair.

" Hmm, fine, get them in my house or else." She said before walking in and shutting the door. Chester turned back to find all of them staring at the door with a confused look.

" She makes a wonderful drunk." Chester said grinning.

* * *

Vincent eyed the lady carefully. there was something about her that Vincent didn't like. Maybe it was the way she glared at everyone except Nanaki. Or maybe it was because she called him stupid and Yuffie the moron.

" You guys met me, now I must bless you butts. Now I need you to go stand in the cellar. Except for you, doggy, of course you don't stand." She said looking at Nanaki. He didn't bother to correct her about being a dog and just went downstairs. Chester followed happily and guided them where to stand.

Yuffie stood on the left of Nanaki and Vincent on the right. They stood there for a good ten minutes before the lady came down with a gourd and plate with berries on it.

She put the plate on the table and came over to each of them. Starting with Vincent, she flicked water at him and muttered something. Yuffie didn't catch it though.

She did the same to Nanaki. Still Yuffie couldn't hear what she said.

The old woman stopped in front of her. Her piercing green eyes seeing right into Yuffie's soul.

" You have a pure heart, Moron." Yuffie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Of course she couldn't say anything since water was flicked onto her face. The old lady turned and got the plate from the table. Without warning she shoved a berry into each of their mouths. Vincent's reaction probably being the funniest. Since he choked and tried looking mad at the same time.

The berry tasted like strawberries and apples. Which was odd.

" A task befalls all of you. Your going to be going to a place where men become monsters. Monsters become demons and demons become bitches. Vincent Valentine, do not lose your way. Nanaki, keep your friends close. And Moron, Yami ga gaitō suru baai Anata no hikari ga kagayaite Kami ni inoru , Anata no unmei, kanojo o kensaku." She said before disappearing back upstairs. Vincent and Nanaki regarded her with a puzzled look but she waved them off.

The question Yuffie had was, what did she mean?

* * *

Chester led them to a small hut, with one bedroom. They all walked inside and he showed them to their rooms.

" Mr. Valentine and Ms. Kisaragi's quarters." He said pointing to the queen sized bed in the no door bedroom. Yuffie gave a funny laugh and chose the couch near Nanaki. Chester waved bye before leaving them to rest.

" Take the bed, Yuffie." Vincent said hovering over her. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Now." His voice sounded low and threatening.

" I don't want the bed, ass. I want to sit by Nanaki. And tell him a little story I like to call regret." she said before turning to face away from him. Vincent scowled before looking at Nanaki who was regarding him with a be wise look. He blew air out his nose and stomped to the bed. He was a gentlemen. And as such he felt bad about having the bed and a lady having a couch.

* * *

After an hour of lying on the bed staring at the mud and sticks in the ceiling Nanaki walked into lay by the bed.

" Yes, Nanaki?" He asked wearily. Nanaki chuckled.

" You told me, what happened between you and Yuffie. Yet you never told me why you both regret it so much. Why do you guys let it put a rift in your friendship?" He asked as Vincent sat up. He groaned and looked at the creature.

" There was...complications, you could say. They started afterward. And it broke her in two. We started to fight about it and we both stopped."

" How could you get in a fight about adventure? That's what you both have in common. Going places, you both need to be traveling." Nanaki asked bewildered. Vincent sighed heavily. His mind now wandering to their adventures.

" Maybe later, Nanaki. I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone but me and Yuffie to talk about it." Vincent said sadly.

Nanaki could tell Vincent was broken also. Maybe even more broken.

He looked at Vincent and then Yuffie. Both of their faces showed a type of sorrow. And although Nanaki knew about some of their adventures, he didn't know what else that happened. Yuffie didn't even tell Tifa anything.

Nanaki had a feeling that he'd find out sooner or later. And right now later was the most probable one.

" That's another thing you two have in common, putting stuff off. Especially if its important." Nanaki grumbled. Vincent didn't hear what he said and just laid back on the bed.

* * *

_" This is all your fault! How could you not notice it earlier?" Vincent snarled. Yuffie's face didn't falter. _

_" My Fault? How is this my fault? This is your fault, you shouldn't have acted anyway ass hole!" She yelled. Vincent was very much ready to stomp off and never see her again. But he didn't. _

_" Your lucky I don't just pretend it never happened and act like nothing happened, Yuffie!" He shouted. Yuffie snorted loudly._

_" You know what? Maybe you should, I'd be much more better off without you shouting at stuff that's YOUR fault." She said poking him in the chest. He snatched her arm and pulled her close, so their noses nearly touched._

_" You KNOW its your fault, you should have been more careful."_

_" Back off, Vincent. I'm done, I'll leave in another week. We'll both just forget it ever happened. I don't need my good friends to be worrying about me. I'm done fighting with you." She said. Vincent stared after her as she walked back towards Tifa's bar. He had been so angry at her he didn't even realize he had started to cry._

_

* * *

_Yuffie jerked out of her nightmare. But relaxed when she saw red eyes.

She shut her own eyes and sighed. Then blinked, that wasn't Vincent's red eyes...

" You look a lot like her." Shayde said quietly. Yuffie screamed and pushed him away. He held his hands up, signaling he wasn't bad. " I'm sorry." He said.

Vincent awoke at her screams and shot out of the bed, nearly stepping on Nanaki in the process. He had his hand on his gun and stared at the man.

" What do you want?" Vincent said, voice low. Shayde pointedly ignored him.

" Yuffie Kisaragi, did she tell you the message? Are you going to do it?" Shayde said, and his voice sounded just as helpless as the little boy's. Yuffie frowned, the message?

She quickly remembered the old lady's words.

" Oh, did you know..." Yuffie trailed off as she saw the look on his face.

" Yes. You must, complete your mission. I must see her."

_Where darkness falls, your light shines, pray to the gods, Find her, your destiny._

Seeing his face, Yuffie had a weird feeling pass over her.

Yuffie had to find _Her_.

" I promise, I'll find her for you." Yuffie said nodding. Vincent's eyebrow was raised and he gave both of them an odd look. " Who, is the parents of the little boy following you?" She asked. She had to know.

" I am his father...His mother, is gone." Yuffie felt dread all over her body. Vincent started feeling uncomfortable and looked at his feet.

" Oh, I'm sorry. So what now?" Yuffie asked. Shayde wasn't actually that bad. He just seemed very, like Vincent. He was just hurt by something and tried to cover it up.

" It is almost three in the morning. At three fifteen sharp, you will all bathe in the holy lake." He said quietly. Vincent's eyes snapped to Shayde's.

" What, do you mean by bathe in the holy Lake?" He asked thickly. Shayde looked at him with no emotion.

" You will have to wash in the holy Lake. Do you guys not take showers up there?" Shayde asked disgusted. Yuffie snorted.

" Yes we wash up there. But shouldn't the holy lake be dirty if we wash in it?"

" The lake is washing away your sins. Those who are destined will have their fates and destinies entwine." Shayde said. Nanaki laughed from behind Vincent. Who was looking like he was ready to pass out.

Shayde walked out without another word. Yuffie glanced at both of her companions and sighed. She wondered if she could wash with her underwear on?

They all went outside, the sun the tribe had created had left and was now a large moon. The people had gone to bed, so they all walked quietly toward the old man's house.

Yuffie watched as Shayde's little boy crossed their path, his red eyes exactly like his dad's. He ran off as fast as he could, disappearing like the wind.

" So you made it?" Chester's voice came from a hut. He still wore a smile and seemed cheerful. Even in the mornings.

" Yep, now can we hurry this up? I'm kind of tired." Yuffie admitted. Chester laughed.

" Of course, Yuffie Kisaragi. Let us go to the Holy Lake." He said before turning swiftly and walking away fast.

* * *

They arrived at the lake. Which had a little glow to it. The old Woman was there. Instructing them sternly to take off all their clothes. Vincent protested but Yuffie being Yuffie, started stripping. She was also afraid of the old lady and wasn't going to hesitate to her demands.

" Vincent Valentine, your future depends on this. You MUST do it. There is no shame." Vincent was hardly listening. He didn't care if his families lives depended on this. He refused to strip in front of his friends.

" Vincent Valentine, get your ass in the water so we can get it over with." Yuffie said, her glare matching his own. For a few moments they stayed that way. Both of them thinking of the fights they had.

He irritatedly took his clothes off, looking away from the others he stepped in the water. All three of them stayed away from each other, not wanting to bump into each other.

" Do you feel the spirits of the dead swirling around you?" The old woman said from the shore.

" No but I'm sure I can't feel my ass anymore." Yuffie muttered through shivering teeth. The water was cold and standing in it wasn't making it better.

" How much longer, I would like to have my clothes on?" Vincent asked in a polite tone.

" Whiny little brats. Shut up for five minutes and it might be over." She said giving Vincent a look. He rolled his eyes and turned away to bathe for five minutes.

And when they were out of the water Yuffie never felt better. She took a towel and dried off and got into warm clothes. Well as warm as shorts and a short shirt was going to get. But Chester had gladly given her a very large and thick blanket.

" Nanaki, come with me, you have a different trial to face then Stupid and Moron. You two, must stay here for the rest of the night, and here the souls of the dead." She said before waddling off with Nanaki. Yuffie glanced at Vincent and then looked back at the old lady. Everyone was leaving. Chester, the old lady, and Nanaki.

Which meant she was alone...

With Vincent.

" Oh, Shit."

* * *

This took me awhile. But I got to it. I'll make sure to write the next chapter faster.

And yes, a Vincent/Yuffie scene is coming up.

Please Review and It'll make me guilty for not updating.


	5. Chapter 5

This is only part one. I'm almost done with part 2. Its short but they don't really fit together and the ending...is quite unexpected. But it was really my goal to write in the first place.

* * *

Moon light shown bright throughout the forest. Its light bouncing off of the lake, creating a peaceful looking view. The sounds of animals could be heard throughout the whole forest.

A fire crackled and lit up a partial bit of a clearing. Smoke filled the air and left a faint smell.

Vincent was very ready to talk about what had happened.

She absolutely refused to talk about it.

Yuffie wanted to forget.

Wanted to move on.

"Yuffie?" He had whispered her name after what seemed like hours of waiting. Yuffie glanced in his direction from within the warm brown blanket. An angered expression crossed her face and he looked away.

" Go to sleep Vincent." She said in a flat voice.

" Yuffie, you do realize that we are going to have to talk about it at some point." He told her. She sighed angrily. Her head shot out of the blanket and she looked at him.

" When I'm on my deathbed we can talk about it, there problem solved." She said flopping back to the ground. Vincent closed his eyes, prepared to just do that when he realized that it didn't work that way.

" Yuffie, I'm serious. We need to."

" We did talk about it. Three years ago." She deadpanned. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Yuffie glanced at him but made no attempts to get away from him.

He sat down, right next to her. She stiffened and rolled over to look at him. His face was expressionless except for his eyes. His eyes showed sadness. Yuffie sighed.

" What exactly do we have to talk about?"

" I want you to know, that what we did was wrong."

" I already knew that." She told him arrogantly. He decided to ignore that and continued.

" You should also know that I'm sorry." He told her. Yuffie was quiet for awhile after that. She was sorry too, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

For a long time, they both sat there looking at the stars. Yuffie felt like crying and Vincent kept thinking of how he got himself into more sins. Finally she spoke, giving him more information on what she knew.

" Kade."

" Hmm?"

" His name was Kade."

" Oh... And his middle name?" Vincent asked her. He was actually very interested. Because she wasn't the brightest person ever. He knew now that she had known, even if it was for a little bit. Or maybe she had never known?

" His real name, Kaden. Kade for short. Skye was his middle name." She said very quietly. He hn'ed and yawned.

Kaden Skye.

It seemed to fit. Even if he never met them.

Vincent heard a noise further away and scowled. Yuffie had heard it too and shot up. She looked around, but saw nothing. Their eyes scanned the forest, both had good vision but still couldn't see anything.

" Sounded like someone walking." Yuffie muttered standing up. A cold chill ran up her spine and she stepped backward.

Vincent sensed her unease and put a hand on her shoulder. She only nodded and continued watching.

Yuffie heard another crunch. A frown appearing on her face. She was sure it wasn't an animal. It sounded exactly like boots crunching on twigs.

Just when Vincent was going to wave it off as an animal, a sharp, ear splitting scream sounded throughout the forest. The scream sounded like a lady screaming, but higher, louder, and like there was multiple ones.

Yuffie put her hands over her ears and winced. It was loud, and it hurt her ears. Vincent seemed like it hurt him too.

They both tried to plug their ears from the sound but no matter what they did it kept going.

And they couldn't leave the forest, neither had experience there so they had no way out.

Finally the screaming stopped, in one second. Vincent frowned, that was not normal. They both waited in anticipation. Awaiting their attackers first strike. Which would reveal their location and give the two an upper hand. Since both were master killers.

But nothing came.

For hours, they both sat back to back. Watching for anything that may seem like a threat.

And although both were very serious about staying alive out there, both were thinking of their "incident."

It had been an accident really. Vincent and Yuffie, bored to death. Each one carried baggage on their shoulders. It was only natural they would travel together.

After Kadaj and his gang attacked, they both joined together to traverse the world and do all sorts of things. Gathering information, and helping whoever needed help. Of course it ended abruptly at 4 and a half months.

Both knew why they stopped abruptly. It had gotten too awkward. So both made up a dumb excuse to have to leave. Vincent's being he had work to do with an old friend and Yuffie said Wutai needed her.

Neither said anything during the Deepground incident. They kept that quiet. But it wasn't until after Deepground they realized their mistakes had caused a sin to add.

But instead of trying to comfort the other, they turned on each other. Pointing out the others flaws. Making the situation worse than it should have been. They both had realized that. But they were blinded by grief, broken hearts, and anger so they acted on anger. More than they would act on grief.

Yuffie was sure she cried more than she did when she found out her mother died.

Vincent felt like crawling back to his coffin, and sleeping until the world ended.

" Hey Vincent, if...things were different, like I didn't fight in Deepground, what do you think would have happened?" Yuffie asked after two and a half hours of silence. She wasn't even sure he was awake.

" I would have died Yuffie, you saved me multiple times while you were there. But... I suppose things would have been very different. Had I survived without you." Vincent said after thinking.

" Oh, I know it would have been different. I just wanted to know what you thought." She said.

" How do you feel?"

" Hurt. Its gotten better though, you know? It still... still hurts. To know we'll never see him again." Yuffie said painfully.

" At least you got to see him." Vincent said, and Yuffie heard the bitterness in his voice.

" I only got to see him for a four weeks and he was gone Vincent. And all I have left is a picture."

" Where...is the picture?" Vincent asked, he'd never even bothered to ask about that. Always angry.

Always angry for nothing.

" I have it. I made lots of copies. But only one is left..." She said touching her pocket not even realizing it. Vincent looked behind him. She sat still, touching her pocket. And he knew right then and there, she had the only picture of Kade.

Vincent wanted to see him.

" May I see it?" He asked. Yuffie turned around. And had a look of worry on her face.

" Don't steal it. I'll make copies later. Just...just don't take it away from me." She said in a helpless, fragile voice. Vincent watched as she carefully took the image out of her pocket. Yuffie unfolded it, carefully. " I know its damaged. But it was the one thing I could grab from my belongings. This and the Conformer." She muttered before carefully handing it to Vincent. Vincent suddenly forgot about guarding them. He was shocked.

Vincent Valentine, Ex-Turk was stunned.

He had faced many hardships.

He had killed, without a second thought.

Didn't care for another human life for a long time.

Never thought he'd see the day.

When he would see the picture of the baby who had died in his sleep.

His baby.

* * *

Everything will be explained in the next chapter.

Its almost finished.

But until its posted..**_.Review please!_**


End file.
